Dawn and ?
by Hikari-x-Valerie
Summary: alot of one shots in one for a Dawn and Kenny, Paul, Barry, Conway, Ash, and Drew.
1. Dawn and Kenny  INTRO

And its for Dawn and all her pairings!

Or at least these ones!

DawnxBarry DawnxPaul DawnxKenny DawnxConway DawnxAsh & DawnxDrew

Dawn: Wow I'm paired with so many people! Hikari-x-Valerie: Yes, yes you are (:

Kenny: I'm the third pairing?

Barry: Woohoo! I'm number one! I'm number one! I'm number one!

Hikari-x-Valerie: I didn't do it by who I like better! But I will next chapter!

Conway: Yes!

Dawn: ~creeped out~ Stop following me!

Ash: Why am I paired with her? I'm better off with Misty! ~covers mouth realizing what he said~

Drew: Same here but not with Misty, with May! I like Dawn as a sister! ~covers mouth as well realizing what he said~

Paul: How did I end up here?

Hikari-x-Valerie: Oh Paul you know you love her! And if you love me you'll do the disclaimer?

Paul: ~sighs~ Fine… Hikari-x-Valerie Doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters.

Ash: Can I do it next time?

Hikari-x-Valerie: Sure Ash!

Ash: Yes! In your face Paul!

Paul: ~goes off~

Dawn: ~Confused~ Tell me when I'm up.

And here goes! First one is Dawn and Kenny.

Can't get you outta my mind

Dawn was walking down the rugged road for about half an hour now. The trees alongside blowing with the wind. The Pokemon playing with each other. It all seemed so lively but Dawn wasn't as lively. She left Ash and Brock exactly 5 months ago she was lonely. She never thought she would be this lonely. She still remembers the battle Kenny and Ash had, and what Kenny said the night before the battle.

Flash Back

"_Ash, I challenge you to a battle!", Kenny said. Ash had no look. _

"_Sure time to continue where", Ash replied ," we left off!", Ash's stomach grumbles ," But maybe after we have some dinner…?" Kenny had a ace of disappointment, he wanted to have that battle then not later. _

End of flash back. When she was going off to the ship all she had on her mind was Kenny at the light house. But now she missed him more than ever. Before her journey she always had him by her side for everything and yet he was a year older. He stayed with her at lunch, and during recess. He cared for her, she realized that.

"Ugh Kenny what happened?", Dawn asked herself.

Behind her stood Kenny he was looking at her with his big brown eyes. He wanted to speak, but he wanted to see if he could find out more by staying silent.

"I mean, were apart now, we used to", Dawn replied to her own question ," be so close and now look, were probably in different regions…" Dawn started to cry over this boy. He really meant a lot to her. He wasn't just a friend she was always brought up to life by him, when she was traveling with Ash and Brock whenever they caught up she didn't care about Ash or Brock. All she cared about was Kenny. _'Kenny, seriously I wish you could just be right beside me and tell me everything' _Dawn thought.

Kenny knew that was the right time to speak, but he couldn't he just couldn't speak.

And when he was he was stuttering ," D-D-D-Dawn I-I-I'm R-R-right here." After he said that little bit Dawn turned around at him and stood up quickly. She didn't say anything, she was just amazed. She was thinking about him and he showed up. _'If only that would happen every time', _Dawn thought.

The trees were still blowing with the wind. Flowers were blowing by as the leaves on the trees started to change colour. Dawn walked up to him and stepped onto some petals. Once she got to him, she brought her arms out for a hug. They both hugged. Piplup was starting to think about them '_I wonder if its going to cause a bad streak for dawn or a good one, we haven't won a contest in forever.'_ They both parted from the hug and Kenny thought it was the right moment.

"Dawn, I have", Kenny stated ," to tell you something…" Dawn's blue eyes got deep as the sea.

When Kenny looked at her he could tell she wasn't the same old Dawn. _'if I can survive with her during nursery school I an survive anything with her'_, Kenny thought.

Dawn asked ," What is it?"

Kenny immediately replied with ," I really" Then it started to rain. All the petals dropped to the ground from the wind because of the rain. The trees stopped blowing and began to get soaked. Kenny gave Dawn his sweater she just wrapped it around her shoulders. Kenny took her hand and brought her to the Pokemon center. She was only a few feet away the trees were just blocking the way. While they were inside getting a room Dawn was looking outside at the pouring rain. '_Would've been nice to get my first kiss in the pouring rain'_, Dawn thought. Kenny got up to her and passed her the key to the room. She got up, gave him his sweater back, with it being drenched with water. She went to the room and put her stuff down and looked outside once again.

"Kenny", Dawn called. Kenny came to the room and saw the rooms features. It had four beds; two bunk beds. It had a small bathroom but it had everything you would need; a shower, toilet, and a sink. The room also had a huge window on the opposite side of the door. There was also a rug like a pokeball.

She came up to him and said ,"Kenny, you can contiinue what you were saying before…" Kenny was shocked that she still remembers. He was looking down at his feet for a few seconds. When he brought his head back up Dawn's hair was blowing towards him because she opened the window before she came to him. '_She's beautiful', Kenny thought. _

"_Okay I will, so Dawn I think its time I", Kenny replied ," tell you how I feel, and I, I, I think I love you…" Dawn was in awe. She was happy about it but shocked. She did feel the same it was as if he read her mind. _

"_Kenny… I", Dawn exclaimed ," think I love you too" Kenny was taken at awe too. He didn't know that she would feel the same, or at least love wise. But he was happy. "So, want to travel", Dawn asked ," Together?" Kenny nodded in agreement. He then pulled her close and kissed her forehead. _

"_Sure, Dee Dee", Kenny said. _

_Dawn yelled ," Stop calling me Dee Dee!" _

_Hikari-x-Valerie: That's it folks! _

_Kenny: I liked it… ~blushes~ _

_Dawn: Me too ~blushes as well~ _

_Ash: Who's next?_

_Paul: Why do you care?_

_Dawn: Ash! Do you want to be the next victim on my kill list?_

_Paul: Please, put him on that list! _

_Dawn: ~writes down something on a sheet of paper~ _

_Paul: ~looks over her shoulder~ Hey, your killing me first?_

_Dawn: No! First Conway, then Ash, then you! _

_Paul: Still I don't know what I did to deserve on that list, or even here as a matter of a fact_

_Hikari-x-Valerie: Stop it! And no one finds out who's next! Okay? _

_Dawn: This calls for a group hug!_

_Paul: Oh no ~everyone crowds Dawn and Paul gets smushed by everyone's bodies~ Ahhhhh! _

_Hikari-x-Valerie: What was that? _

_Ash: I don't care! _


	2. Dawn and Paul

This time I will post the pairings in order that I like them! 1: DawnxKenny 2: DawnxPaul 3: DawnxBarry 4: DawnxConway 5: DawnxAsh 6: DawnxDrew

Drew: How can I be last?

Hikari-x-Valerie: Because I don't even like that pairing at all! You belong to May.

Drew: ~inside mind *yes*~

Kenny: ~blushes~

Dawn: ~blushes~

Paul: I still don't get how I got here

Ash: Cause you love her!

Paul: Oh shut up!

Dawn: ~blushes madly~

Barry: number 3?

Hikari-x-Valerie: Yes I'm sorry Barry, but Paul beats you.

Barry: ~sad face~

Dawn: Barry, you even turned me down before, what happened? ~mad face~

Kenny: Ignore him!

Hikari-x-Valerie: Ash? Can you do the disclaimer?

Ash: Like you said last time I could so I will! Hikari-x-Valerie Doesn't own Pokemon or any of the characters.

Dawn: Me next time!

This story is about Dawn and Paul.

Horrible person, even worse emotion.

It was a cloudy day outside, but no rain. Dawn wanted to continue down the grassy field and through the lake. As she was on her way Piplup was looking near the bushes. She looked behind her to see Piplup was far away.

"Piplup!", Dawn called. After she called him over he hopped to her arms and she carried him until the lake. When they were at the lake it looked more like a swamp. Dead trees, mud everywhere, brown grass, and a lot of zubat. She let go of Piplup and walked over to the water. She stuck her boot in and got it caught in the mud in the water.

Dawn muttered ," Shoot". As she tried to remove her boot from the swamp she made it worse. "Piplup!", Dawn called once again. This time Piplup was talking to a feebas. Once Piplup heard his name he came over. The Pokemon cried its name in confusion. "Just", Dawn said ," use bubble beam on the mud please?" After Dawn asked Piplup jumped into the water and stood on the mud and his feet got caught as well while he was 3 feet away from Dawn's boot. Dawn heard foot steps behind her she didn't want to turn around even if she wanted to she couldn't. She then heard "pathetic" behind her. _'Oh God, please anyone but Paul…'_, Dawn thought.

She had no choice though. "Paul! I need", Dawn called ," your help!" Paul heard her and thought ,_she couldn't be possibly be calling me for help, out of all people why does she expect I would help her?'_ Funny as that was she was being serious. He turned around at her and saw her foot in the swamp.

"you know you should get your", Paul told her ," foot out of there because the sharpedo will start to think its bait…" Dawn was scared once he mentioned that. She looked around herself and saw a stick _,' This should do the tric-' _Dawn thought until she broke the stick.

Dawn yelled ,"Paul!" He groaned in annoyance. _'If she wasn't too cute, I wouldn't be doing this WAIT! Cute? No I can't think like that if I do I wont be the most powerful trainer ever'_, Paul thought on his way to Dawn.

"I'll help you on one," Paul explained ," condition, if I get you out, you will have to do one small thing…" He then kneeled down to her eye level. His purple hair was in his face as Dawn looked at him with a curious look.

"What's that one small", Dawn asked ," thing?" He looked at her with onix eyes looking deep into her blue deep as the ocean ones.

"You just have to get me to the," Paul said ," backstage part of the contests so I can talk to Fantina.." She was shocked that he was asking her for something about contests. But then again the last time she saw him was the Sinnoh League. And he has been a different person since then. But she remembered something. He yelled at Fantina when she said he had no heart. Dawn thought ,' _he better be apologizing to her about that…' _

"_I'll do that for you", Dawn replied. As long as she got her foot out of the swamp. He put his hand out. Dawn grabbed it he pushed her up. She got out of the swamp. When she got out she went back down to pick up piplup. After she did that she went in the direction of the contest hall in Hearthome city. Paul wasn't following her. "Hey! If you want to talk to Fantina follow me!", Dawn yelled. Paul started to walk behind her at his slow pace. Dawn got really mad because of this. "If you really want to see Fantina then you can do it without me!" _

"_Okay! Okay!", Paul yelled in annoyance ," Just one quick thing before we go…" Dawn was confused he went to her and forced a kiss on her. She was surprised but she did like Paul. She just noticed how strong those feelings were. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Paul had his hands on her face at first then he brought them down to her waist. "Still a bad emotion, but with a beautiful girl like you, it's worth it…" _

_Hikari-x-Valerie: The ending for this story! _

_Dawn: Why did you make me put my gourgous pink boot in that swamp? _

_Hikari-x-Valerie: (to paul: make her shut up) _

_Paul: (to Hikari-x-Valerie: Sure) ~goes over to Dawn and dips her and kisses her again~ _

_Dawn: ~blushes~ _

_Kenny: Show off._

_Ash: I could care less_

_Barry: I can care! _

_Conway: Get your hands off of my girl! _

_Dawn: ~kiss ended~ I'm not your girl! _

_Paul: You're my girl_

_Dawn: in this story yes, but in the others no! _

_Hikari-x-Valerie: STOP IT! I might as well stop this whole fan fiction story if you guys are going to be like this all the time! _

_Dawn: I'm sorry Hikari-x-Valerie…_

_Hikari-x-Valerie: Good! _

_Dawn: Bye everyone! _


End file.
